Electrified by Water
by Retrobution
Summary: What happens if the oracle hadn't walked in on the scene where Percy lost the capture the flag game? Set during The Titan's Curse.


_It swirled up, hundred of gallons of eater in a massive icy funnel cloud._

_"Percy!" Chiron pleaded..._

Now (No one's POV)

But Percy didn't listen. He made the water up in a funnel cloud and willed it to go to Thalia. Thinking quickly she made the lightning in her fingers strike at the water. Fortunately for her it worked. She electrified the water making Percy to drop it and his face scrunched up in pain. Thalia stared at him dropping to the floor with a thud.

"Apollo campers get him to the infirmary! Thalia come with me." Chiron ordered.

The Apollo campers rushed out to help Percy, carrying him to the infirmary. Thalia walked over to Chiron, and the Hunters went back to their activities, not caring if a boy was injured. Chiron walked Thalia over to the Big house. Once they were both inside he locked the door.

"Thalia why did you do it?" Was the first thing out of Chiron mouth.

"He was about to strike the water on me Chiron it was self defence!" Thalia protested but she knew it was no use arguing with Chiron.

"Even after you had attacked him first?" Chiron questioned.

There was no use to argue so Thalia just nodded.

Chiron sighed, "what you did was dangerous Thalia. For all we know he could be in a coma. Or if luck has it he would just be out for a few hours or a day."

"I know." Thalia responded quietly.

Chiron looked out the windows.

"I don't know how much damage you caused to Percy but someone better check.!" Chiron said warily.

"I'll will." Thalia offered wanting to get out of here as quickly as possible.

"You do that but come back here. Mr.D and I still need to sort out your punishment." Chiron called out after her.

He could see her nodding and he sighed again. Just then Mr.D came in.

"Want to play a game of pinochle?" Mr.D asked lazily.

"Not now." Chiron responded. "I need to figure out a punishment for Thalia."

"Oh Alias? What did she do this time? I swear all these brats nowadays are causing trouble." Mr.D shook his head.

He conjured up some pepsi and drank from it noisily. Then Thalia came running in.

"I checked on Percy sir. He's looking pretty bad. They gave him nectar and ambrosia but they're afraid if they give him any more he might burn up." Thalia said nervously.

Chiron rose into his full height. He stretched and galloped away to the infirmary.

"Thalia stay here and wait until I come back!" Chiron hollered.

But he came back when he heard Mr.D grumbling about 'evil brats'. He swung Thalia over his shoulder and galloped away the direction of the infirmary.

The ride was short but silent. When they arrived he went back to his wheelchair form and went inside. Thalia trailed behind after him.

"Where is he?" Chiron demanded.

An Apollo camper pointed to a bed with a curtain around it. His finger was shaking. Chiron went inside. The campers bowed to him and explained the situation.

"The electrified water has shaken him up sir and we gave him nectar and ambrosia but we don't want him to burn up." Will Solace explained. "There's no other way sir we have to call lord Apollo."

"Are you very sure about this Will?" Chiron asked him.

Will nodded.

"Very well then." He replied.

Chiron fished a drachma out if his pocket. He created some mist.

"Oh goddess Iris show me Apollo Empire state building 600th floor New York."

The mist shimmered into a picture. Apollo was playing video games with Hermes.

"Apollo!" Chiron called out.

Apollo stopped playing for a second and Hermes beat him.

"Yes!" Hermes yelled pumping his fist in the air.

Apollo frowned.

"What is it Chiron?" He asked curiously.

"A camper needs your help."

"I'll be there in a second."

He waved his hand through the mist and the image disappeared. Apollo teleported right in front of Chiron.

"So what's the problem?" He asked.

Chiron pointed to the bed. Apollo looked at the direction of his finger and frowned. Percy lay on the bed, pale and shivering every once in a while. He put his hands on Percy's head and muttered something. His face slowly returned to his natural tanned colour and he stopped shivering.

"He'll wake up in a few minutes." Apollo said. "How'd he get like this?"

Chiron only said one word: "Thalia."

Apollo nodded, "Fight? Don't ask how I know. Zeus and Poseidon always fight."

Then they heard a noise. They looked down at the awaked demigod. Percy woke up.

"What happened?" He asked confused.

Before anyone could say something Thalia strode forward to the bed.

"Percy I'm really sorry!" She apologized.

"S'okay I would do the same thing if I was you." He responded.

Thalia looked shocked that he didn't mind but then smirked.

"I said the exact same thing to you after we lost Annabeth remember?" She said a hint of safeness in her voice.

"Yup. That's exactly why I said it now." He replied grinning.

"And this is the exact beginning of an argument." Chiron added.

"Sorry about that Chiron." Thalia looked down.

"Ah no worries I'll be letting you off

With only one week if kitchen duty. Won't that be fun eh Thalia?" Chiron replied and went out the room.

"I would love to stay but I have to go beat Hermes." Apollo added.

With a wave he disappeared.

"So that's that then." Percy declared.

Before anyone could stop him he untangled himself from the covers and ran out the door back to his cabin. The Apollo cabin yelled at him to come back but he didn't listen. He shut the door to his cabin and blasted music out from it. Meanwhile Thalia laughed and went out. When she did however she gasped. The Oracle if Delphi was walking slowly to the middle of all the cabins.

I am the spirit if Delphi...


End file.
